


All in Good Time

by hellkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Mikaela fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She didn’t break up with Sam because she couldn’t handle the danger. She didn’t break up with Sam because she was afraid. She let him believe that, let his parents believe that, well, after all, their son probably was too good for her.   
  
She let them believe it because it wasn’t worth the time to set them straight.   
  
See, she’d learned something in life. It didn’t matter what everybody thought, as long as the right people knew the truth. Sam, his family, all of them? Just not the right people. So what they thought didn’t matter.   
  
She broke up with Sam because she couldn’t watch it happen again. Her dad had done this a hundred times: thrown away every opportunity, run from every chance to be bigger or better. Opportunity knocked? Dad covered his ears and slipped out the back.   
  
It was worse with Sam because he had everything. And, yeah, if she was honest, she’d probably admit to a little envy of that, of all the opportunities and chances and just, well, _things_ she never had.

  
Starting with loving, supportive parents.   
  
And time and again, greatness reached out for him, and he ran away or tried to duck responsibility. And when he told her he was going into business, leaving all of ‘that stuff’ behind, except for Bumblebee, that had been it. You don’t pick and choose when Destiny lays her damn open palm in front of you.   
  
He always picked and chose, even with her.   
  
So she let him believe it, of course. Why bother? Why fight against the idea he had of her, that thing that made him think that a dinner out, or a kiss, or an ‘I’m sorry’ after the hundredth broken promise, made everything right. She let him think he was the Big Man. She knew better, and she knew that deep down, he knew it too.   
  
So he could have his false success, which Mikaela scorned as entirely hollow, living on his new girl’s dime, sucking off her like a leech, the way he’d done Mikaela, using her wits and beauty as a prop to his tissue thin ego. He could have that, and Miss Richy Pants could think she’d caught herself quite a catch. If she were half as smart as she said she was, she’d figure out sooner rather than later that she’d been the one caught.   
  
Not Mikaela’s concern. She knew her path, and it wasn’t the road Sam took. Or her daddy took, that glacial one step forward two steps cringing back. It was slow, but it was steady and every step was forward and sure.   
  
And she knew, because she had faith in herself, that it was only a matter of time.   
  
So when Chromia wheeled into the shop one day, a holomatter rider that looked just like Mikaela, she knew that it was time.   
  
And she was ready.


End file.
